


miss missing you

by behradtarazi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kinda, idk its wild, kinda canon compliant but not really, post-s4, vaguely sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtarazi/pseuds/behradtarazi
Summary: the timeline shifts, behrad replaces zari, and all of the legends forget her - or do they?





	miss missing you

when reality changes, it's never perfect.

there are always little errors left behind, ghosts from the last time that was, memories that resurface as dreams.

for some, there is an ache, a longing for someone or something that isn't with them anymore.

charlie feels that ache.

she dreams of a woman, waking up with tears in her eyes after seeing her, with her dark hair and dry wit and kisses like nothing charlie's ever felt before, the name zari always ringing in her ears, but she doesn't know  _ why. _

she doesn't tell a soul, not even john when it's two am and they're drinking like there's no tomorrow, like the alcohol can burn out the pain.

he knew this zari, too, if there was ever really any zari to know, charlie's sure of it. they would get along.

but she doesn't tell him, doesn't know how to make him understand, and there's something about zari that feels...personal. sacred.

it's hers and hers alone, and, god, she  _ loves  _ it, even though it hurts like hell, falling in love (again? she might've loved her once before) with a ghost, a fantasy.

a year ago, if you'd told her she'd fall in love with a woman she wasn't entirely sure she'd ever met, she would have told you that you were off your fucking rocker.

but here she is.

-

after awhile, charlie gets used to it, this strange kind of love, and it's normal, simply part of her life.

then, behrad's sister comes to visit the team.

charlie's walking down the hall of the waverider on her way to the kitchen, eyes closed as she listens to punk blaring through her headphones, and runs right into someone.

her eyes fly open, and she stumbles back, apologetic and turning off her music - and then she locks gazes with her victim.

it's impossible. 

it should be  _ impossible, she was a dream, this can't be happening- _

but it is.

charlie's looking right at her apparently-not-so-imagined love.

"zari?" she says quietly, still not quite believing the whole thing.

there's no recognition on the painfully familiar face that stares right back at her. "sorry, do i know you?"

ah, charlie's fucked.


End file.
